


Fall

by pseudoneems



Category: Penelope (2006), Shame (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoneems/pseuds/pseudoneems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the McFassy Autumn Extravaganza prompt:<br/>Photographer AU, Brandon as Johnny's new patron and muse. Johnny Martin has been rather down on his luck lately. He's a starving artist with a trademark black and white photography that has a certain harshness, a brutal honesty about it that ought to have skyrocketed him to fame. And yet it hadn't. Enter Brandon who Johnny happens to notice whilst taking a walk in the park with the autumn leaves falling about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kageillusionz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/gifts).



> I hope you like it!
> 
> (I am absolutely hopeless at digital art, hence this is back to basics with pencils and paper.)

 

 

 

 

Johnny has a corner of his apartment where he hangs his new photos, to add to his growing stack of Brandon pictures. Brandon always happily obliges him and his camera, no matter how ridiculous he thinks the situation for a photograph is. 

One of the rare times Brandon manages to steal Johnny's camera away from him, he snaps a candid shot just as a not-quite-awake Johnny looks over. He later insists on framing it up, despite Johnny's protests, so it now sits on their desk, next to the photo that started it all. 

 

 


End file.
